


A Strong Bond

by charmed_seconds



Category: Charmed
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Numerous Wyris drabbles that goes through the extremes of the genres, especially the fluff and hurt/comfort ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Apprension

The sheer idea that he looked at Chris that way sent waves of turmoil into his stomach. They were kin and feelings of lust weren't suppose to flair up.

But he changed so much.

He was only gone for a month - four little weeks - for a football camp up at UCLA, and he comes back to a little brother that apparently had puberty's good graces placed upon him. The bit of baby fat that refused to leave finally melted away leaving a lithe man. The boy that used to stand to the top of his stomach, shot up to stand just below his chin. Muscles appeared underneath tighter clothes. "Conducting building arm muscles," Chris would say with a small smile, "add soccer warm-ups, of course I'm going to lose weight. Now, stop acting as if I casted a spell on myself and get the hell out of my room."

And every time he laid in bed, he cursed himself to Hell as he climaxed with his brother's name on his lips. 

Simple things like dinners and evening movies became tense and awkward. He tried to act like he always did, but, it was impossible when Chris haunted his dreams with wanton moans.

He no longer looked at his brother as kin; but, to look at him more than that wasn't just immoral.

It was illegal.

And all it took was a few beers and a night alone for it to be thrown out the window. 

He awoke the next day with a slight hangover and a naked Chris in his arms.  

And if he avoided Chris for three days, well, there wasn't any evidence of such behavior. 

And if Chris was the one that confronted him and made him see straight, well...

Chris was in his arms every night, so, he was okay with that.

 

 


	2. Relaxing

"My leg fell asleep twenty minutes ago,"

"Well, statistics killed my brain thirty minutes ago,"

Chris rolled his eyes at his lover's response, lightly cuffing the blond head that was lounging on his left thigh. "Drama king."

Wyatt merely smiled before returning to his textbook. Chris sighed, his attention drifted back to his novel. A loud groan a few seconds later however broke his concentration. "That exciting?" 

Dark blue eyes look back at him, boredom swimming through them. "I'm elated." Droned Wyatt.

Chris chuckled and leaned down, his lips pressing gently onto Wyatt's forehead. "There, better?"

Wyatt smiled. He reached up and gently cupped Chris's cheeks, "I think this is where you're suppose to kiss me," he whispered before melding their lips together. 

 


	3. Wedding Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers are a tad nervous.

Piper never envisioned her children’s wedding quite like this. The whole family – even a few departed ones – was crammed into the Magic School’s library. Chuckles came from the crowd as Wyatt shuffled anxiously at the altar. Penny, called from the other side the day before, lightly smack her grandson’s arm.

                “Start! Let’s start!” Florence, Phoebe’s youngest daughter, yelled, clapping her hands together as she giggled.

                Phoebe hushed her four year old, a smile on her face. Penny laughed, “Yes, lets shall. Paige, get the other groom.”

                “You mean the one that pacing outside those doors?” Paige inquired, smirking and pointing at the grand doors.

                “I don’t get why you two are so nervous,” Penny sighed, “You two are already family.”

                “This is a bit different, Grams.” Wyatt mumbled.

                “Pan, detail. Henry, music if you will.” Penny waved her arm and the doors creaked open “Let’s get you two married, yes?”

                Wyatt grinned as he watched Chris makes his way towards him, “Yeah.”


	4. Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris doesn't like the snow.

“Have I mentioned how much I hate snow?”

                Wyatt chuckled, “Three or four times everyday since the first flake?”

                Chris rolled his eyes and kicked a mound of it; the two walking hand-and-hand across their college campus. “Yeah, well, the white shit really sucks.”

                “You were the one that wanted to go to Wisconsin,” mocked Wyatt, “UCLA was too close to home. So, you chose Wisconsin.”

                “Which is a lovely state 9 months out of the year,” Chris defended, “And we couldn’t stay in California. Mom and Dad could pop in whenever they wanted to.”

                Wyatt smiled, lifting their joined hands and softly pecking the back of Chris’s, “God forbid that happens.”

                Chris laughed, “You need to head to Spanish, you’re already late.”

                Wyatt smirked, “I could just skip and we could-“

                “I have an exam,” Chris interrupted, “So go. I’ll brave the last few feet by myself through this God forsaken snow.”

                “I’ll have hot chocolate waiting for you,”

                Chris smiled, “Knew there was a reason why I loved you.”

                Wyatt chuckled, “Go Kit. And maybe we’ll build a snowman tonight.”

                “Yeah…no.”


	5. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a simple death, everything changes.

This was it.  
Their parents were gone.   
Their mother perished to a demon attack, and their father died in grief.   
The once tight-knit family had been driven apart. Cousins didn't talk outside of holidays, and aunts and uncles were mere mentions in memories. Both brothers remember days of laughter; but now the manor held silence. It pained both of them; but by having distance between the Halliwell kin; the two brothers could thrive.  
They trained their magical poweress. They learned all that they could; and they welcomed their destiny with open arms. To govern the magical world, both as the Halliwell Brothers, and lovers.


	6. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris is haunted by memories that are not his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING : Bit freaky, hinted torture and hinted imprisonment.

They started off as mere flashes during the night. For a few seconds, the world around him turned cold and unforgiving. His older brother wasn't warm, comforting, loving man; but instead there was a man that viewed him as nothing more as vermin. As he felt electricity go through his body, he longed for the other Wyatt.

And then he would wake up.

It would always take him a few minutes for him to realize that he wasn't locked away in a dungeon nor was he being tortured. And when he saw Wyatt the next morning, fear would make him freeze. A small part of him worried that in a few short months, or years, the man he loved would be gone; replaced by the tyrant that plagued his nights.

By time he was 20, away at college and three years into an illegal relationship with his older brother, the flashes became night long dreams that would make him jolt awake out of breath and paranoid. He would tell Wyatt that it was just a dream that he had no recollection of. He knew Wyatt didn't believe him; but, the blond didn't question him either.

Until one day, on the way to Biology 342, the world around him plunged into darkness. He awoke in a hospital bed with his family surrounding him. Seizures and a three day coma put everyone on edge; but the world duality was more concerning for him. At times, the dark world would overlap with reality, and it scared him.

After his release, he consulted books and scrolls in an attempt to fully understand what was going on; but no answer ever came. Frustration and fear built up inside of him. He was alone; no one knew of his visions and the idea of disclosing it petrified him.

This was a world that he created. A world that was nothing but chaos and darkness. A world where his mother was dead, his father was a deadbeat, and his brother is an overlord. He couldn't fathom why he developed this horrific world.

During dinner one night in the midst of his whole family, the world once again dissolved. Reality was taken from him and replaced by a cold jail cell. Thick, icy chains kept him bound to a brick wall. A deep, malicious chuckle made him tense and a familiar blond man came into view.

Then, he knew nothing more than pain. It erupted from all sides and it was never ending. And just as consciousness began to slip away, reality snapped back into focus. His mother's face, twisted with concern, was in front of him. His father clutched one of his hands while Wyatt held the other.

He couldn't help it.

Tears started to stream down his face. The words came unrestrained from his lips. The horrific world he created within his dream, and how now, they were no longer reliant on his sleeping. Daily, the other world filtered in; leaving him shaking and confused.

Only when he noticed his mother's fear stricken face and his father's muttered denies did the inkling that he wasn't crazy filter into his mind. Through her sobs, Piper explained.

But in the end, he didn't have an answer to the question that he wanted to be answered the most : why was this happening to him? Turning, he buried his face into Wyatt's chest, weeping and praying for the nightmares to just stop. He twisted to look at his mother.

Only to scream when he saw her covered in blood.


	7. Account

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris finds an outstanding charge in his and Wyatt's checking account. (Romance/Humor)

Chris blinked as he looked at his cell phone and then the checkbook in his hand. He repeated the process before shouting for his older brother. “Wyatt….why are we missing a grand and half from our checking account?!?”

 

Wyatt gulped, “I love you, Chris, and--”

“Oh, no, no,” Chris shook his head, “15 hundred dollars?!? What the hell was so damn important that you didn’t even think to contact me before spending 15 hundred dollars!?!”

 

Wyatt held his hands up, “Kit, emotions.”

 

“My powers are fine,” Chris snapped, “I’m waiting for an answer, an answer that I want now.”

 

Wyatt sighed, his shoulders dropping before he shuffled over to the dresser, “I wanted it to be a surprise…”

 

Chris raised an eyebrow, “What?”

 

“This,” Wyatt sat beside Chris on the bed, a small velvet box in his hands, “I know we can’t really get married and all that, but, I thought that--” Wyatt slowly opened the box, “It’s simple, and the stones are your birthstones so they will help protect you and boost your powers.”

 

Chris took the ring from the box. It was a bright silver with small dark orange topaz stones inlaid within the metal. “Wy, you shouldn’t--”

 

“Yes, I should’ve,” Wyatt gathered Chris in his arms, “Sorry for the heart attack, wasn’t expecting for you to check the account this early.”

 

“...The bank called…”

  
  



End file.
